


Bobo Del Rey imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of Bobo Del Rey imagines from my tumblrs





	1. Quick learner (nsfw)

Your older sisters never approved of your relationship with Bobo Del Rey but when you told them you were in love with him they did thier best to accept it.

Bobo still wasn’t allowed to come inside the homestead so the two of you had to do a lot of sneaking around to have alone time together.

That’s how you ended up in the back seat of your car settled in between Bobo’s legs.

You certainly weren’t as sexually experienced as Bobo but he sure did find joy teaching you everything you wanted to know.

The first time you gave Bobo a blowjob it didn’t go over so well due to how nervous you were.

“Not so much teeth darling,” he would tell you.

But now after some time had passed you thought you had gotten much better.

One of your hands gripped his thigh, the other stroking the base of cock as you swirled your tongue around the tip.

“That feels so good Y/N,” Bobo grinned, tangling his fingers in your hair.

You wrapped your lips around his cock, taking more of him into your mouth.

Bobbing your head up and down you stroked faster while digging your nails into his thigh.

“Fuck,” he groaned, tugging on your hair.

After a few minutes you were able to take him fully into your mouth, his cock touching the back of your throat.

“Oh wow, you’ve gotten quite good as this my love,” he smirked, rocking his hips upwards.

Within a few more moments Bobo was tensing and cumming into your mouth, groaning as he did so.

When he finished you released his cock with a slight pop, licking your lips.

“I’m impressed, you’ve learned rather quickly,” Bobo smiled as you got up onto the seat next to him.

“Well I did have a rather great teacher,” you teased before kissing him deeply.


	2. Being an Earp and dating Bobo headcanons (nsfw)

· Your relationship with Bobo had to be kept a secret

· Your sisters would never approve of you dating a revenant

· And Bobo’s revenant peers would look down on him for dating an Earp

· So you two were forced to sneak around to have sex

· Bobo is normally the one who tops and is more dominant

· But tonight you got a motel room and Bobo was gonna let you top for the first time

· Bobo doesn’t really do foreplay he likes to get right down to business

· You use a lot of lube

· Bobo likes the sting of pain he gets from being stretched out for the first time

· He was surprised how comfortable he was getting fucked by you

· He couldn’t stop groaning your name as you thrust into him

· Easily one of the best orgasms he ever had

· Bobo lets you top a lot more often after that


End file.
